livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
A Cat's Destiny to Follow
CHAPTER 1 Firepaw ran side by side with Tigerpaw to the gathering,Blazestar led the partrol towards Fourtrees. The cats all sat in the clearing of Fourtrees, Firepaw and Tigerpaw sat together with Thrushpaw and Icepaw from Shadowclan. Firepaw gets a feeling that someone is staring at her and sees a dark gray and brown tomcat looking at her, when she looks at him he turns away. "Tigerpaw who's that gray and brown tom over there?" Firepaw askes him. "Him? His name is Cedarpaw, he's from Riverclan. Why do you ask?" Tigerpaw meows. "Well, he keeps on staring at me and I feel uncomfortable." She tells him. "Alright switch spots with me, if he starts to stare he'll see me not you." Tigerpaw quickly says. "Mrrow! Let the gathering begin!" Heatherstar of Windclan shouts and nods to Longstar of Shadowclan. "Thank you Heatherstar, today one of our queens Iristail has had three she-cats and one tom, Foxkit, Russetkit, Redkit, and Dirtkit. We also have two new apprentices Icepaw and Frogpaw, that is all Wavestar?" Longstar tells the news about the kits and apprentices and appoints Wavestar if he has news. "Yes Thank you Longstar, a few sunrises ago Heavyclaw was found dead in the river shore, we assume that some hostile rogues have killed him but we do not know fully who is the suspect, that is all." Wavestar finishes his report. "There is no news in Windclan, but we have found some scents of Twolegs coming closer to our camp so we have every apprentice go out with a warrior at all times that is all to say.Blazestar?" Heatherstar meows. "Yes, Thunderclan has some news we have four new apprentices, Firepaw, Blizzardpaw, Orangepaw, and Winterpaw.We found them living outside our territory and we've decided to let them join. It was a good desicion because they already know how to hunt and fight, Firepaw has just been training for a moon and she is in the advanced leval already. Also we greive for one warrior Flames, he was pushed carelessly into the gorge when we were in battle, some greive more than the others, others greive the same way to all the clanmates, that is the end of my report." Blazestar concludes. The clan cats start to return back to camp,as Firepaw walks toward the Thunderclan territory she steps on a thorn and her paw started to bleed. "I'll catch up with you Tigerpaw, I need to see Cloudmint." Firepaw calls to him and walks towards the medicine cats. "Cloudmint, can you help me? I stabbed my paw on a thorn." Firepaw askes her. "Oh sure, let me have a look." Cloudmint looks at the paw then walks towards a green plant and tears off the leaves. "Here chew this up into a pulp and put it on your paw, but be careful it may sting." Cloudmint orders her. "While you do that let me introduce you to the medicine cats, this is Pinebristle (a white and brown tom), Harefoot (a silver and white she-cat) and her apprentice Sparrowpaw (a black tom), and this is Plumtree (a dark reddish brown she-cat)." Cloudmint each tell their names. "Hi, nice to meet you all. I'll see you all in the next gathering." Firepaw says to them and catchs up to the patrol. CHAPTER 2 "No! I caught the most prey so far!" Thrushpaw argued with Stripepaw. "No you didn't! I caught more than you!" Stripepaw argues back. "Would you two shut up! Both of you got the same amount of prey, gosh!" Lilypaw mrrows to the annoyingly. "Your amount of prey is good, but not good enough to beat Firepaw's. She caught more than fourteen pieces of prey!" Tigerpaw meows to them grinning. "Would someone help me?! I can't carry single prey by myself!" Firepaw shouts near a berry bush. Tigerpaw and Thrushpaw run over to help Firepaw with her prey and bring it back to camp. All the warriors are very impressed with Firepaw's catch. "Wow! That's a lot of prey you caught there youngster." Oakleaf tells her impressed. There was a lot of "Oh's" and "Awws" from everyone in the clan, Firepaw hears one of the kits say they want to be just like Firepaw and she raises her head high and proud. "Blazestar! Help us,Shadowclan have invaded our camp and we're outnumbered!" Voletail of Windclan shouted as he ran into camp. "Alright then,Oakleaf make a battle patrol and go to Windclan quickly! Skymist make a second patrol and bring some of the apprentices and there should be enough warriors to stay behind and guard the camp." Blazestar quickly ordered them. Blazestar lead the first patrol and told the second patrol to hide and attack when he shouts the signal,Firepaw sees them disappear into Windclan camp as they hide in bushes.After a while they hear Blazestar's signal and run into Windclan camp. Firepaw sees Tigerpaw and Blizzardpaw fight against a large tom,as I turn to look away a mottled brown she-cat pins me down. I overthrow her and bite her on the leg,then she scratches me on the back and I gave her a hard blow on the snout and she runs away tail between her legs.Firepaw runs towards Tigerpaw when a Shadowclan warrior that's bigger than Firepaw tackles her and she goes flying! Tigerpaw helps Firepaw get up after she got thrown by the Shadowclan warrior,Tigerpaw and Firepaw tackle the warrior at the same time and pin him down and then bite him on the ear and tail.The tom shrieks in pain as Firepaw bites and scratches him in the snout and belly. "Shadowclan! Retreat!" Longstar shouts to his clan. Longstar and his clan retreated and run back towards their territory,Skymist helps Leopardclaw get up and lets her lean on her shoulder and leads her to Cloudmint.Almost everyone got injured CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 5 CHAPTER 6 SLIDESHOW POLLS Category:Fanfiction Category:Firestream12's pages